Relation tumultueuse
by Morgane-Ravenclaw
Summary: Steve avait rendez-vous avec Sam tous les matins pour courir. Mais un jour, Sam ne vint pas, et Steve se retrouva avec un compagnon de course imprévu. [Stucky] - [Sam Wilson x Wanda Maximoff]


Deux posts en moins d'une heure, je suis rapide, hein ! Cette fois, c'est un Stucky qu'on peut mettre après Avengers 2, si on oublie Captain America Civil War (tout est beaucoup plus facile si on oublie ce film ! XD)

C'était sur un prompt de Kuracker "Steve adore courir. Tous les matins, il a rendez-vous avec Sam pour un jogging. Mais cette fois, son compagnon n'est pas là, et Steve n'aime pas vraiment courir seul." Alors, voilà, j'espère que ça lui plaira, et j'espère que ça vous plaira à tous !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Steve fronça un sourcil. Se rongea un ongle. S'assit par terre. Se releva. Jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Et, finalement, après environ trente secondes d'attente, attrapa son portable. Certes, il n'était que sept heures cinq, et Sam n'avait pas énormément de retard, mais Steve Rogers n'était pas réputé pour sa patience.

Une sonnerie.

Steve trépigna.

Deux sonneries.

Il grogna.

Trois sonneries.

Ce serait plus rapide d'aller directement chez Sam, non ?

Quatre sonneries.

« Allooooooo ? » bailla une voix que Steve mit un instant à reconnaître.

Une voix qui n'aurait jamais du répondre au téléphone de Sam.

_ Wanda ?

« C'qui ? » marmonna une autre voix, masculine cette fois.

« Steve » grommela Wanda.

« Steeeeeeeve ? » bailla à son tour Sam. « Pas trop le moment… On dormait, là… »

_ Et notre course journalière ? s'insurgea Steve.

« C'est-à-dire que j'ai pas dormi de la nuit » bafouilla Sam en retenant un rire, avant de murmurer, assez bas pour qu'un être humain normal n'entende pas : « Non, Wanda, attends je suis au téléphoooone, oh putaiiiiiin. »

Malheureusement pour lui, Steve Rogers n'était pas un être humain normal, et il se serait bien passé d'entendre ça. Il raccrocha immédiatement, sentant ses joues rougir malgré lui.

C'était du détournement de mineur, non ? Ah non, Wanda était plus âgée que ce dont elle avait l'air.

Un peu mécontent, Steve croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Il n'allait quand même pas courir tout seul ? Il détestait courir tout seul. Il ne courait pas avec Sam pour la compétition, le résultat étant tout à fait prévisible, mais bien pour la compagnie.

En grommelant, il se mit à courir, sans beaucoup d'enthousiasme. Peu de gens le savaient, mais Steve détestait la solitude, en grande partie à cause des soixante-dix ans qu'il avait passé seul sous la glace.

Il avait à peine fait deux kilomètres, quand une main heurta ses fesses, le faisant sursauter et une voix moqueuse lança :

_ Sur ta droite.

Stupéfait, il tourna la tête, pour voir son meilleur ami, ses longs cheveux bruns attachés en une queue-de-cheval sommaire, affichant un large sourire, le dépasser :

_ Tu ralentis, Stevie !

Bucky cessa de le regarder pour accélérer, et Steve, passé le premier moment de surprise, se lança derrière lui. Sauf qu'il devait manifestement se rendre à l'évidence, songea-t-il en pinçant les lèvres. Il avait perdu en vitesse, alors que Bucky avait conservé une forme optimale.

Lentement, foulée après foulée, il perdait du terrain, alors que son meilleur ami agrandissait l'écart qui les séparait. Et ça, il n'en était pas question. Il était Captain America, et il n'allait certainement pas laisser gagner Bucky.

Tirant sur ses muscles déjà fatigués – une première depuis qu'il avait commencé à courir. Il n'avait jamais aucun mal à rester loin devant Sam habituellement – il accéléra. Il entendit Bucky rire devant lui, et faire de même. C'était stupide et leur course du matin aurait du être de l'endurance et pas de la vitesse, et ils savaient parfaitement qu'ils tiendraient sans doute un ou deux kilomètres au maximum à cette vitesse de dingue, mais ils continuaient.

Deux parfaits idiots.

Deux gamins.

Il laissa malgré lui échapper un halètement, et le rire de Bucky s'intensifia :

_ Bah alors, on fatigue ?

Son enfoiré de meilleur ami était à deux mètres devant lui, et Steve avait beau tenter de se dépasser – et de _le_ dépasser – il ne parvenait pas à diminuer cet écart.

Vraiment une preuve qu'il se laissait aller.

Dans un dernier sursaut d'énergie, il employa toute la force de ses muscles épuisés et se jeta sur Bucky, les faisant tous deux rouler à terre.

Bucky se laissa plaquer sur le dos, son sourire moqueur toujours scotché au visage :

_ T'as toujours détesté perdre, hein ?

_ J'ai pas perdu, protesta Steve. C'est toi qui est à terre, et c'est moi qui suis au dessus.

_ Oh, ça, j'avais remarqué, répliqua son ami avec un sourire évocateur. Tu sais, Steve, t'aurais du me le dire tout de suite si tu attendais de moi que je passe… en dessous.

_ Crétin, grimaça Steve en se relevant précipitamment.

Comme s'il avait besoin d'entendre parler de ça maintenant. Bucky, lui ne bougea pas, et il était toujours allongé par terre quand Steve se préparait à repartir – un peu plus lentement. Le cent kilomètres à l'heure, c'était bon cinq minutes, pas deux heures.

_ Tu ne m'as pas embrassé depuis qu'on s'est retrouvé, lâcha Bucky, en posant ses mains sous sa tête.

Génial. Impossible de repartir s'ils avaient cette discussion.

_ Je te laisse de l'espace, répliqua Steve en commençant ses étirements. Et du temps. C'est ce que tu m'as demandé.

_ Je t'ai demandé de me laisser réfléchir, pas de disparaître de ma vie.

Steve ne répondit pas. Qu'y avait-il à répondre ? Qu'il ne pouvait pas rester avec Bucky parce qu'il savait que sinon il ne pourrait s'empêcher de succomber à la tentation ? Le XXIe siècle était une période idéale pour eux : ils n'avaient plus à se cacher. Pas comme pendant la guerre.

_ Tu as embrassé l'agent 13.

Stupéfait, Steve se tourna vers Bucky. Il avait le visage fermé, et semblait beaucoup moins détendu.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? tenta d'éluder Steve.

_ Je suis pas con, Steve. Elle est jolie, elle te tourne autour, et tu rougis comme le putain de puceau que tout le monde pense que tu es. Merde, tu devrais avoir honte. C'est la nièce de Peggy, putain !

Steve ferma les yeux pour tenter de se calmer. Il savait que Sharon était la nièce de Peggy, et il savait le respect mutuel que Peggy et Bucky avaient l'un pour l'autre.

_ Je suis désolé, marmonna-t-il.

_ T'es amoureux d'elle, Steve ?

La voix de Bucky lui avait rarement paru plus amère. Il semblait… désespéré. Prêt à abandonner.

_ Je… j'en sais rien.

 _Elle est tout ce que tu n'es pas. Stabilité, gentillesse, calme. Pas de mauvaise surprise, pas de secret, pas de bagarre. Elle est loyale, elle est souple, et elle est totalement saine d'esprit. Elle est tout l'inverse de toi._

Malgré ça, il ne dit rien. Peut-être parce qu'il sentait que s'il disait tout ça, il perdrait totalement Bucky.

_ Moi je vais te dire un truc, Steve. Je peux pas lutter si tu me donnes pas la moindre chance. Alors réponds-moi franchement. J'en ai une ? Est-ce que j'ai une chance de te récupérer ?

La réponse coula d'elle-même hors de ses lèvres :

_ Personne d'autre que toi n'a jamais eu la moindre chance. Et je comprends pas pourquoi. Pendant la guerre, il y avait Peggy. Maintenant il y a Sharon. Avec elles, ça aurait été plus simple, ça pourrait être plus simple. Et je te choisis tout le temps toi, alors que tu es insupportable, borné, dragueur. Et ça c'était avant la guerre… Tu as essayé de me tuer, d'exterminer une partie de l'humanité. Et je te choisis encore et toujours, alors que putain, Buck, t'es compliqué !

_ Langage, Steve, répliqua Bucky, et Steve pouvait entendre son sourire dans sa voix.

Mais Steve n'en avait pas fini :

_ J'ai lutté pour te récupérer, et tu m'as demandé de l'air. Quand j'ai obéi, tu es venu te plaindre que je t'avais laissé. Bucky, tu es juste…

_ Compliqué ? suggéra Bucky avec un petit rire. Ouais, tu l'as déjà dit. Mais j'ai un autre adjectif qui convient, si tu veux tout savoir. Amoureux. T'en penses quoi ?

_ Que l'amour avec n'importe qui serait plus facile que l'amour avec toi, répliqua Steve avec une parfaite mauvaise fois.

_ Ça, c'est juste parce que je suis le seul avec qui c'est réciproque.

_ Tu as drôlement confiance en toi, tout d'un coup.

_ En fait, je me disais qu'on pouvait sûrement entrer dans le livre des records, expliqua Bucky d'un air joyeux. On a quatre-vingt-deux ans de relation à notre actif. C'est plutôt pas mal, non ?

_ On n'a pas quatre-vingt-deux ans de relation. Je t'ai cru mort, et j'ai végété pendant soixante-dix ans.

_ Tu m'as largué quand je suis tombé de ce train ? s'inquiéta Bucky.

Steve secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ Tu m'as largué après que j'ai essayé de te tuer ?

_ Je te croyais mort !

_ On n'a jamais rompu ! chantonna Bucky, et brusquement il fronça les sourcils. Ça veut dire qu'on sort toujours ensemble. Donc, que j'ai le droit d'aller casser la gueule à Jolie-Blondasse pour t'avoir embrassé. Et qu'on peut rentrer dans les annales.

_ Parce qu'on n'est pas assez rentrés dans les annales comme ça, pour toi ?

_ T'as pas dit non au fait qu'on sortait toujours ensemble, fit remarquer Bucky.

Steve ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était vrai que Sharon représentait la stabilité et tout ce que Bucky n'était pas. Mais au fond, ce n'était peut-être pas ce qu'il cherchait. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il s'était accroché à son meilleur ami tout ce temps.

_ Steeeeeeeve…

_ Oui ?

_ Viens m'embrasser.

_ Quoi, devant tout le monde ? s'étouffa Steve.

_ Les seules personnes qu'il y a ici, c'est Pioupiou et sa copine qui essaient de nous espionner discrètement de loin. T'as honte de moi, Stevie ?

Steve soupira devant le mélodrame de Bucky, et s'allongea à côté de lui.

_ Bisou, réclama Bucky comme un gamin de cinq ans.

Steve obéit.

Leurs lèvres se touchèrent, et immédiatement, Bucky passa sa main dans ses cheveux coupés courts, l'attira contre lui, laissant Steve savourer l'étreinte.

C'était comme de rentrer à la maison.

.

Sam, sans quitter des yeux le couple qui se bécotait, passa un bras autour de la taille de Wanda, qui posa sa tête sur son épaule.

_ Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle en l'embrassant à son tour.

Il se contenta de répondre :

_ Tu sais, si j'avais su qu'il suffisait qu'on couche ensemble pour qu'ils se parlent franchement, je l'aurais fait plus tôt.

Et on disait que le romantisme était mort.

* * *

Voilà. Bon, ça a failli partir en drame, mais finalement, j'ai préféré que ça parte en humour. J'espère que ça vous a plu !


End file.
